Captured Freedom naraku is bad
by sesshomarunaraku
Summary: naraku has a new pet yaoi i'm trying to correct my spelling, i hope you like this version better.
1. Chapter 1: First encounter

**_I don't own Inuyasha._**

**_A/N: Please forgive my spelling but I living on a trip, I didn't had time to send this story to my beta, but anyway I wanted this to be a surprise Christmas present. This chapters is only temporarily looking like this, until I send it to my beta.This story is dedicated to my beta. Thank you for your help and hope you like it. Please review! _**

**_Chapter 1: First encounter._**

**_THE FUTURE_**

Naraku began to wake up. Never in his entire life had he slept so well. He was surrounded by such a beautiful smell. He moved his body a little and dug his face as deeply in to the source of the smell but he froze when he heard a weak, almost silent hiss of agony.

Naraku's eyes burst open, his eyes were normal now , he saw with horror why he was feeling so well. He had slept on top of the creature. He remembered last night; the screams, and the pleasure. He moved, wanting to get off the creature, but the creature hissed again, this time louder--the sound was pathetic and pleading.

Naraku took a good look at the creature lying on its stomach. He couldn't see its face, it was covered by what was once sliver hair. Naraku moved the bloody hair away to find that the creature's face was turned to the side, facing him. Its eyes were closed; it was obviously unconscious, on its lower lip he saw fang marks, probably because the creature had bitten it lips trying not to scream. The sharp fangs had cut deeply into the soft tissue leaving ugly marks and the blood had flowed down its chin in the form of small rivers.

The creature's wrists were tightly tied together above his head, dried blood was covering its arms, as the rope had cut deeply into its skin. He remembered how the creature fought disparately to get free, it's clawed hands still had a death grip on the sheets, it's badly bruised back was full of cuts, claws, bites and teeth marks. On it's hips Naraku saw that his hands had let deep ugly claw marks, the creature had fought back, defying him, he had to hold down its hips.  
At a more careful examination, Naraku observed why the creature was hissing when he moved. After he had finished he had collapsed on top of his captive, and he was still inside the creature's bloody, bruised and torn passage, the blood had dried and had acted like glue, practically sealing him inside.

He had to try to get out of the creature without further damaging him or making the ones that were already present worse.

_'What have I done?'_ he thought.

**_IN THE PAST_**

Breathing heavily, Naraku collapsed on the first bed he found. His body hurt like hell and he was exhausted, how could he have believed that it would be easy to capture that creature?

It had cost him half of his body, three dozens incarnations, 7 thousand of his youkai servants, 500 thousand wasps, 605 spells, one hundred powerful weakening and 45 sleeping potions, his most powerful poisonous miasma and of course the paralyzing potion he worked at for 2 years to take down that monstrous thing.

Let alone the chains, tentacles, ropes, nets and vines necessary to secure the mighty beast once it was down. At his first attempt to capture it that cursed Inuyasha appeared and ruined his plans. The second time he almost succeeded, but the creature transformed in that huge beast and kicked his ass. Naraku didn't even know that it could do that.

And finally after two long years of planning and preparation, two long years of observing the beautiful creature through wasps and Kanna's mirror, he was ready.

Naraku smiled. Yes, now the creature was his; gagged, chained, tied, drugged and locked in the dungeons below his castle, in the deepest cell.

Before he fell asleep he remembered remembered when he saw the creature for the first time.

**_A few years ago  
_**  
Naraku was walking through the forest. He was furious. He had just found out that that stupid half-breed had been unsealed from the trunk of tree and the Jewel had appeared again after fifty years. He was planning on how to steal the jewel and get rid of Inuyasha when e came across a clearing and saw _it_.

At first he believed the was seeing things, it wasn't possible, in the clearing, laying at the base of an old tree between it's roots was an angle. The divine creature was dressed in white and red...Naraku could even see its wings. The soft moan the came from the angle convinced him that he wasn't dreaming.

Naraku took a deep breath and approached the angel only to find out the what he mistook for wings was only the creature's long silver hair, and the red was in fact blood. The creature's lips were slightly opened. He pushed the silver hair from the creature's face and he froze--never ever in his whole life, as Naraku _or_ Onigumo, had he ever seen such beauty.

He gently touched the creature's hair with his hand, needing to feel its cheeks and soft lips, he took off the baboon pelt, and he lowered his head and was ready to kiss it when it moved its head a little and its eyelids twitched…the creature was waking up.

Naraku took a last deep breath memorizing the creature's scent and ran away. He didn't know how the creature would react to his presence so better safe than sorry.

From that moment on, be it day or night, winter or summer, storm or sun, he watched the creature. He learned that it was very powerful. He tried to win its trust by offering it a gift, but the fate was against him, Inuyasha destroyed his gift. The creature thought that he wanted to double cross it and killed his puppet.

He created Kagura, The Wind, to neutralize Inuyasha's Wind Scar, but Kanna was created with only one propose-- for him spy through her mirror on the unearthly creature.

And now that the creature was his, Naraku dreamed of their first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2:The bath

**_I don't own Inuyasha._**

**_A/N: _****_A little pice of information the more review I get the sooner I update. The review can be good or bad. I don't care I only want to see that my story was read by someone._**

**_Thank you for your reviews_**

_**Chapter 2: The bath**_

_**THE FUTURE**_

Naraku was puzzled, he didn't know what to do, how to resolve the problem. _'Better do this quick.'_ he thought, putting his hands it hips to hold them still and with one violent moved he tried to pull out. The creature had be through so much already, he didn't want to hurt it anymore. The result was the complete opposite.

A painful scream could be heard echoing through the giant chamber. Naraku hadn't been able pull out, so his movement sent a torturous wave of pain through his captive's body. The creature arched its back and lifted its head, looking at the ceiling as a sharp scream left its lips. It remained like that for a moment, its lower lip trembling; its golden eyes begged the gods for its death and the end of the torture. Then it buried its head in the pillow (no comma here) as a new wave of pain hit it. In its agony it pulled on the ropes causing them to cut deeper into the flesh.

"P-p-please…n-n-no….n-no more…p-p-le…." the creature begged, before fainting again.

Naraku took a deep breath. His first attempt had failed miserably and he was afraid to try a second time after seeing what the first attempt did.

'_That damn dried blood!'_ Naraku cursed _'What can I do?'_ after a moment it came to him.

"That's it!"

He cut he rope binding the creature to the bed, but he didn't remove them, then transmitted a telepathic message to Kanna and he let tentacles grow from his body. Carefully wrapping the around the bloodied creature he made the tentacles temporarily bond them together. First faze completed, Naraku began the second faze. Gigantic spider-like legs came from his back, lifting them off the bed. Naraku then proceeded to make his way towards the hot spring. (The chamber is a cave; the spring is located in the cave).

Once there he lowered them both in the hot spring and retracted the tentacles back into his body, his arms still encircling the creature. His captive gave a trembling moan, its breath uneven, the hot water no doubt stung its wounds.

Naraku let them soak in the hot water. It seemed that the creature was not in pain anymore, its body was relaxed and its breath was even. Naraku took advantage of this opportunity and began to clean it. First he washed the blood from its hair, returning it to its usual silver color. He had a little trouble taking away the ropes around the creature writs, seeing as the material had cutt deeply into its skin. Next he cleaned the cuts and the claw, bite and teeth marks on its back, chest and abdomen.

Naraku closed his eyes for a second. Guessing that their bodies were soaked enough he began to carefully massage the area around the creature's entrance, the blood should have dissolved by now. If not, the massage will help it dissolve faster. The creature's body tensed at the touch. Naraku wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to slowly pull out inch by inch. Every time Naraku pulled out another inch the creature would let out a small, low cry.

"The pain must be enormous if, even in this state of unconscious, he still feels it."

And at last it was over. Naraku was happy he had managed to pull out completely. He moved the limp body on his lap and put its head on crook of his right elbow, looking down at his captive's face. He had forgotten to clean the blood on its chin. He took the washing cloth and he washed the blood away. His angel's face was so peaceful, so beautiful, his lips so tempting that he couldn't resist kissing them. They remained like that for what seemed like hours, when…


	3. Chapter 3: The broken kiss

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. it means a lot to me that you reviewed so fast. Please read my newest story and please review. The corrected version.**

_**Chapter 3: The broken kiss**_

THE FUTURE

His angel's face was so peaceful, so beautiful; his lips so tenting that he couldn't help himself to hiss them. They remained like that for what seamed like hours, when…

Naraku's eyes burst open as the kiss was broken, his once wide eyes shut tightly. He sat up, dropping his captive into the water as his hands came to rest where his heart was, as his screamed. His entire body ached, but his heart and head hurt the most. In a flash it was all over, the pain went away, to his immense relief. He stood there in the hot spring shivering as if the hot water had turned to ice, all this lasted only a second but to him it seemed like an eternity, he lowered his head and…

"NO!"

**A/N:** The cat is out of the bag, the creature, Naraku's captive is Sesshomaru. If you haven't figured it out.

Sesshomaru, his Sesshomaru was under the water, he was drowning. Naraku quickly lifted him in his arms and got out of the spring. He carefully put the broken demon lord down on the soft silk pillows next to spring. Picking up a nearby towel, he began to gently dry Sesshomaru up, carefully avoiding the wounds. He put on his pants and covered the inu-youkai's private part with his upper blue kimono when he finished he called for Kanna

The white child appeared out of no were.

"Did you bring them?"

"Yes, Naraku – sama." She whispered quietly.

"Give them to me. You know what to do. Change the sheets. "

"Yes, Master."

Naraku took the bandages and got to work tending to his victim's wounds, especially the bloody wrists, some of the wound still bled...he had to stop that. Every time he disinfected one the western lord's body would tense up and a low hiss could be heard.

The most severe wound was the one between his legs After 2 and a half hours of hard work, the dark lord managed to bandage all the wounds he caused last night, not forgetting to tightly bandage the broken tail.

The dark haired one stood up taking Sesshomaru's limp body in his arms again and putting him on the soft bed, he covered him with a dark blue silk sheet He doubted the fragile body could stand to be coved with something else. Kneeling beside the bed he watched the silver haired youkai sleep.

Something was upsetting the hanyou, though. _ 'Those eyes and those voices.'_ He thought as he shivered slightly.


	4. Chapter 4: The vision

_**Chapter 4: The vision **_

THE FUTURE

A night and day had passed and Sesshomaru hadn't shown any signs of waking up. Naraku was still standing by his bed, changing the bandages from time to time and disinfecting his wounds. But during this time two thoughts were haunting him.

One, what could he do to wake his victim? The fact that he wasn't yet awake was beggining to worry him.'

Two, what had happened during the bath? Was it a vision, a dream, a premonition, or...something else? He couldn't forget those bloody red and yellow eyes...or the voices that still haunted him...

**Flashback**

He was in a dark place, a bottomless pit; no light was there, only icy, chilly darkness. The void was filled with negative demonic energy and then they appeared. Two forms. He couldn't see their shape or size only the eyes they open out of no where. One of those things had bright red eyes, and the other yellow, the iris was a vertical crimson line.

And then they spoke...no, they didn't speak. He could hear them in his head, he could feel their icy, whispered words like daggers in his heart.

"Revenge." The first one whispered.

"Blood." The second added.

"Death." Both of them said simultaneously.

The voices weren't normal. No creature, youkai or human, could have a voice so emotionless, so empty but at the same time with so much malice, so much cruelty, so much hate…so much… he couldn't describe it.

For the first time in his life he was truly scared, he was shaking with fear, he was totally helpless against the feeling. Those auras were all powerful, not even Sesshomaru, in his true form or him, and he had the almost complete Jewel had even a fifth of that power.

"Who are you?" Naraku screamed, only a laugh was heard.

And then it was all over.

**End of Flashback. **

Kanna appeared out of nowhere.

"Naraku–sama, Kagura came back from her mission."

'_Those eyes…'_ Naraku was in deep thought and didn't hear her the first time.

"What did you say, Kanna?"

"Kagura came back from her mission, Naraku–sama."

"And?"

"The mission wasn't successful."

The half-breed narrowed his eyes as a red sphere appeared in his hand. He closed his fist hard then he opened it and closed it again. He repeated this a few times before the sphere disappeared.

"Tell her to try again."

Kanna silently lowered her head and turned to leave.

"Wait." the dark haired one stopped her.

"Yes, master?"

"Kanna, have you ever heard of an all powerful creature with red or yellow eyes?"

Kanna didn't had time to reply. The western lord opened his eyes and spoke. His body tense, his eyes and voice were not normal...he appeared to be in a trance.

"Red… yellow… eyes… you have awoken them… they will come… I can't…can't face them…they will…will…" The silver haired youkai mumbled and with that his body relaxed once again and his eyes closed. He was back in the dream world.

"They will come? What do you mean? Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"

"It is no use, master. He doesn't know the answer."

"Kanna, what do you mean?"

"His body needs time to recuperate. The answer is in his subconscious, a memory long forgotten. You words triggered a subconscious response, a warning."

Naraku smirked.

"You may leave Kanna...and Kanna, I wish to be alone."

Kanna knew that her master would learn more if he had to die trying or kill Sesshomaru in the process.

"Yes, my lord."

The evil one turned to his captive, who was once again sleeping.

"Well then, so be it." he said.

And with that Naraku began to….


	5. Chapter 5:The Creature Who Dwells Within

**I don't own Inuyasha**

THANK FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

I AMSORRY BUT I DON'T HAVE NOW TIME TO THANK YOU TO YOU ALL SEPARETLY LIKE I DID IN **CAN YOU HANDEL THE TRUTH**?

PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Capther 5 :The Creature Who Dwells Within**_

**The future**

On the far continent of South America, on one thepeak of one of the highest mountains which waspermanently crowned with white sown and ice and surrounded by mist, an all feared clan dwelled.

A creature snapped open,liftingits head from hisvictim's neck. His mouth twisted in to a smile asdark bloodflowed from down his chin and on to the floor.

"Blood." The creature whispered, its fangs sparkling, then after a second he dropped his meal andstood up, it's eyes becoming bright yellow, the iris was a vertical chrisom line. A(trifling is not the correct word...I don't know what you were trying to say for this)roar left his chest along with a single world.

"Death."

The creature left, his victim was all alone, he thanked the gods for a second chance to live his life, but his happiness didn't last, all aroundhim pairs pairs of bright eyes began to appear. A desperate and helpless cry rang through to silence and solitude of the lonely mountain. A cry that was all the ex-victim could mutter before he was ripped to thousands of pieces.

In Japan, in the eastern part of the western lands, there was an old youkai forest, older then time itself where no human or low class youkai had ever entered, where no bird dared to sing or fly over it, where no animals lived.

In the middle of this forest was, a rocky steep crevice that was nearly hidden by overgrown vines and vegetation, an entrance, a cave entrance. A cave so deep thatnone knewwhereit could end, a labyrinth, a network on twisted corridors and galleries, deadly fumes, unseen holes, and acid curtains,rivers and lakes of molten lava and bowling water and many other, this where part of the cave. There sole purpose was to protect the last chamber by keeping what, who ever entered it from leaving or to be killed.

A long time a time ago,twoyoukai had entered the cave but only one ever left it. Deep underground, in the lowest and the last chamber of the cave o thing started to awaken. The last chamber was a crystal one, gigantic diamantic crystals were there. In one of them was on entity in suspended animation.

Red eyes opened, a thought went through the thing's head,'Revenge'. Thenits eye became even brighter, another thought was born in response to a calling.

'Death.' The crystal began to crack, soon, very soon, it will be free...thenit will haveitsrevenge.

**The present**

Naraku woke upfeelingvery tired, he had such an awful dream.

"Kanna."

The white child appeared, holding her mirror in her arms.

"Yes, Naraku-sama." She muttered quietly.

"How is our guest? How is he doing?"

"He has beenstruggling to free himselffor the past five days. I had to…"

"Five days?"

"Yes, you were asleep for five days."

"So how is he?"

"I told you he has beenstruggling to get free for the past five days. He almost managed one time. I had to cast a spell to make therestraints stronger, but he was stillstruggling so I used a drug, a sleep and a binding potion. He is now half unconscious and weak but continues to fight…he refuses to give up. What shall I do?" Kanna asked.

"I will see to it myself." he tried to stand up only to fall down on the bed.

"The battle with him had completely drained you. Youare still notwell enough. Your body still needs rest. And you must get used to your new body."

"Yes, my old body was destroyed in the battle. Use the paralyzing potion and increase the concentration of the miasma in the chamber."

"Yes, Naraku-sama." Kanna turned to leave. "My lord, should I call the healer to help you?"

Naraku's crimson eyes become larger for a second.

"NO! Kanna, you may go."

Kanna left the room. "The healer…" thought Naraku well that brought back memories. The last time Kanna mentioned the healerwastwoyears ago when he almost gave uphis quest for his angle.


End file.
